


You're the Obi-Wan for Me

by fallendevil17



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slight sexual references, all is cute and fluffy, nothing illegal happens, please don't sue me, tons of curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendevil17/pseuds/fallendevil17
Summary: Jongdae was bored. Bored of school, bored of life, bored of everything. The only thing that had kept him from dying of boredom was to annoy the poor old Kim Junmyeon.





	You're the Obi-Wan for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [cc_round4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cc_round4) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> tired of being lonely, jongdae attends a speed dating event at a local bar. no one really piques his interest until he's paired up with his ta (or teacher) junmyeon, the last person jongdae expected to find at a place like this.
> 
> warning for potential age gap!
> 
>  **Do not want:** sad ending, broken suchen  
>  **Want:** fluff, bottom jongdae if there's smut

**Part I**

"Kim Jongdae!"  

Kim Junmyeon, his History teacher shot a deathly glare behind his thick framed glasses. Jongdae stared back at his teacher. The old man was dressed as he always did: black hair styled to the side. His white long-sleeved collar shirt was neatly tucked into his long black pants, looking so uptight that Jongdae felt suffocated on his behalf. 

"Yes, Kim sonsaeng-nim?" Jongdae answered in a mocking voice which he knew it would irritate his teacher. 

"Can you stop bothering your friends and pay attention in my class?" 

"But your class is so boring." As soon as the comment left his mouth, the entire class went silent, their eyes focused on him. Jongdae heard someone gasped. 

Kim Junmyeon flushed despite his best attempt not to look disturbed by Jongdae's tactless remark.  

"Go and stand at the corner facing the wall now."  The teacher instructed in an angry but restrained voice. 

Jongdae’s lips curled into a triumphant smile.  _ Gotcha.  _

He shrugged before taking his own sweet time walking to the corner of the classroom and stood next to the rubbish bin. 

 

** 

The bell rang, signalling the next period. A chorus of ‘thank you, teacher’ followed soon after. Students shuffled out of their classrooms for toilet breaks as they waited for the transition to the next class.

 "Kim Jongdae." Kim Junmyeon called out.  

"Yes, Kim sonsaeng-nim?" Jongdae did not turn around as he answered in a languid drawl. Honestly he was tired of standing for 40 minutes and he just wanted to sit down. 

Kim Junmyeon heaved a tired sigh.  "Look at me when I am talking to you, Kim Jongdae.” 

Jongdae swirled around, only to look at his teacher right in the eyes. They were about the same height, maybe only a few centimetres differences, Jongdae noted to himself. 

"You can return to your seat now. This is your last warning. If you do this again, I have no choice but to send you to the principal's office."  

Jongdae blinked once before his lips twisted into a cheeky smile. "You said that the last time too. But I'm still here though."  

Kim Junmyeon's face went red almost immediately, his gaze burning with utmost frustration.  He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose before putting them on again. "For God's sake…” 

"My mom said we shouldn’t mention God for no reason. That's really disrespectful to God. He hasn't got much time for every little thing, does He now?" 

"Kim Jongdae!” 

"Mr. Kim, is there any problem?" His homeroom teacher, Ms. Song who was supposed to be in the class for the next period approached to them when she saw both of them standing at the corner of the classroom.  

"No," Kim Junmyeon smiled politely. "I was just talking to Jongdae about his detention on this Friday, that's all." Ms. Song sighed, shooting a disapproval glance at Jongdae. The latter couldn't care less about what the Chinese teacher thought of him. In fact, he couldn't care less about what people think of him. He was too bored to be bothered. 

"I'll see you during detention this Friday, Kim Jongdae."   

Jongdae put on the brightest (fakest) smile he could manage. "Of course, Kim sonsaeng-nim. Looking forward to see you this Friday."  

 

** 

"Why are you constantly annoying Mr. Kim?" Jongdae could smell Krystal’s shampoo when she flipped her brown, curly hair in the most obnoxious way possible and moved to sit on Jongin's lap. The latter beamed brightly as he welcomed his girlfriend, wrapping both his arms around her waist, his head on her shoulder. 

"He's just so uptight all the time. It's fun to see him get all flustered." Jongdae snickered when he thought of how Kim Junmyeon had always looked when he got frustrated with him. He would furrow his brows and his left eye would twitch slightly as he sent a totally non-threatening death glare at Jongdae. 

“You are such a fucking sadist.” Krystal retorted. Jongdae gave her a middle finger, only to receive a disapproval glare from Jongin.  

_ Fucking whipped _ , Jongdae thought. Jongin was a fucking goner. His best friend had gotten himself wrapped around her slender finger.  

Krystal and Jongdae have been friends since they were in their diapers. They didn’t really have much choice seeing how their mothers were best of friends and they lived two doors away from each other. They went to elementary and middle school together. And they were always constantly bickering with each other (As his best friend, Krystal was automatically in his Top 10 list of best people to annoy). 

When they entered high school, everyone thought they were dating but God knows that would never ever happen, no, not in a million years. Two years into high school, their duo expanded into trio when Baekhyun transferred to their school. Six months later, Krystal dated Jongin and the rest of it was history. 

"So, what are we doing this Saturday night?" Jongdae asked. 

Jongin and Krystal looked at each other, grinning. 

"Krystal and I, we have plans this weekend." 

Jongdae did not miss the playful glint in his  eyes.  He grimaced. "TMI. Please, I do not want to fucking know." 

Krystal smacked him on the head with Jongin’s notebook. "You were the one who fucking asked." 

Jongdae glared and tried to retaliate but that bitch had Jongin to shield her. He gave up and turned to Baekhyun, who have been texting under his desk. He sighed.  _ And here’s another whipped one _ . "What about you?"  

"Sorry, Dae. I have to help Chanyeol out. The bar’s really busy during weekends.” 

Jongdae huffed in fake annoyance. "Can you guys get married already? You two disgust me." Although Baekhyun and Chanyeol have only been dating for three months now, they have been having massive crushes on each other since forever, eye fucking each other when the other wasn't looking. Jongdae was so glad when they finally got their shit together and confessed or else he was going to lock them both in the closet so that they can make out or something. 

Baekhyun was undisturbed by Jongdae’s teasing. He hardly looked up from his phone as he resumed his texting, his lips curled into his signature boxy smile. 

Jongdae groaned. "I need to get myself new friends."  

"No, you need to get yourself a lover.” Jongin said. "How long have you been single, man?"  

"Since forever." Krystal replied, her tone nonchalant. 

"No one asks you, Jung Soo Jung." 

"Shut the fuck up. Why are you calling me by my full name?" Calling Krystal by her full name was her pet peeve. Apparently she did not like the repetition of 'Jung' in it.  

“Because, you bitch, asked for it.” 

"There, there. Enough." Jongin tightened his hold on Krystal's waist, holding her back in case she charged at Jongdae and killed him in the process. "But Krystal has a point, dude. It feels like you've been single since forever. Do you even remember when was the last time you dated somebody?" 

"Ya think I don't want to? I just can’t find someone that I’m interested in.” Jongdae was telling the truth. He had tried to date a few of their classmates and even juniors but none of them worked out. 

"You are having way too high standards. There are plenty of juniors who would line up to be your girlfriend."  

"Or boyfriend." Baekhyun supplied helpfully. The guy had actually stopped texting his boyfriend and joined in the conversation. 

"No, I’m not. They are just boring." Jongdae waved his hand dismissively. "Like way too predictable, too mainstream."  

"Why don’t you try dating apps? Tinder? Grindr? Maybe you can meet someone that you will like there.” Jongin suggested. 

"How about speed dating?" Baekhyun spoke. “Ah, speaking of which,” As soon as the words left his mouth, he searched his bag and passed a leaflet to Jongdae.  

"What’s this?"  

"Chanyeol's juniors are organizing this LGBTQ speed dating event at Heaven's Lounge this Saturday night. So far, the response hasn't been too encouraging." Jongdae narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Baekhyun made a face at him. "Before you start judging me, maybe you should go and give it a try. You can look for the love of your life and at the same time, doing people a favor. See, kill two birds with one stone."  

Jongdae made a face. “Do I really look that desperate?" 

"You are bored and lonely and you are annoying everyone. So yes, you are." Damn Krystal and her brutal honesty. 

"Shit damn. Fine. I'll fucking go.” 

 

** 

Two hours before the event, Jongdae typed in Heaven’s Lounge into his Google Maps search engine. Even though he already promised Baekhyun that he would attend, he still pondered over his decision. He had went to various social gatherings and dates before but not speed dating events. He was not sure what to expect and what he should even do. And he was definitely not going to ask either of his friends about it because they would certainly make fun of him endlessly. He tried to reason with himself that he wouldn’t go if it would take him hours to get there. But when the result showed that the venue was only 15 minutes drive away from his home, he knew there was no escaping from this. The student heaved a sigh as he threw his phone aside and got ready to go out. 

 

** 

The lounge was crowded with people dressed in casual outfits.  

"Hello. Welcome to Liebe Speed Dating Event." A young woman with bright eyes and a sweet smile welcomed him at the door. The tag above her left breast read "Wendy".  

"Hi." He smiled politely. "I'm Jongdae, Chanyeol's friend."  

"Ah!" Her eyes grew big upon realisation. "Yes, Chanyeol oppa told us about you. Uhm," Wendy looked around her, looking confused and lost at first. But she regained her cool when she took two deep breaths, seeming to remember what she was supposed to do. 

"We'll need to get you registered first." Jongdae nodded, a smile plastered on his face. He followed her to the registration counter as they tried to make their way past the guests who already seem to be having a good time with each other. 

When they reached the registration counter, Jongdae was welcomed with a shy smile by the receptionist. Wendy held out an empty nametag and a marker pen to him. 

"You can write your nickname on the nametag."  Jongdae thought for a while before writing down a capitalised 'Chen'. The name was given by his Chinese teacher when he joined the student exchange programme in China a few years back. It had meant "morning star" in the native language. Somehow, Jongdae had grown fond of the name that he used it as his gaming ID until this day. 

When Jongdae was done, Wendy passed him a scorecard and explained the rules. 

“You can mark an ‘x’ on the box next to the person’s name if you are interested to meet him or her again. If he or she also marked an ‘x’ on the box next to your name, we’ll provide both of you with each other’s contact information like email or phone numbers.” 

Jongdae nodded his understanding. 

“We have some light refreshments at the end,” Wendy gestured to the refreshment counter at the end of the premise. “So, do help yourself. We’ll start in another 20 minutes.” 

“Thanks.” 

“You are welcome. I hope you enjoy yourself.” She was so sincere and enthusiastic that Jongdae couldn’t help but to chuckle. 

As he made his way to the refreshment counter, he passed by a few women who were giggling, their eyes ogling at Jongdae’s handsome face. He threw them a seductive smile, which made one of them blushed. Some of the men were not very subtle, checking Jongdae out. Their eyes never seem to leave from Jongdae’s ass. Jongdae shook his head as he took a sip of his juice.  _ Predictable.  _

Jongdae scanned the room. Everyone in the premise seemed to be having a good time, even though the event hasn’t officially started.  They were making small talks and laughing at something that their conversation partners were saying. Jongdae pursed his lips and sighed. He should have not come. At this point, being cooped up in his room playing Playstation seemed to be such a great idea compared to being here. 

Jongdae sighed again.  _ This is going to be as boring as hell _ . 

Boring. 

It seemed like it was the only word that perfectly describe how Jongdae felt these days. Everything was just… boring. It was that one particular morning during his second year of high school when an epiphany struck him. He realised that his life was nothing but a dull repetition. He woke up in the morning; went to school just like everybody else; did his homework, passed his exams and hung out with his friends every other weekend. Later, rinse and repeat. 

He literally had nothing to look forward to in his life. He used to have a dream. But it remained and would always remain a distant one when he found out that his mother had laid out the intricate plan for his future (the one where he would be a lawyer and marry a good woman and give birth to beautiful babies) and there was no way he could go against her wishes, not unless he wanted a world war to take place in his home. 

For once, Jongdae wanted to live a different life, one where he would stop having that sense of weariness every time he woke up in the morning. It did not have to be an exciting, fabulous life of a millionaire or a pop star. He just wanted to stop feeling like he was living just for the sake of it. 

He tried to stay interested in things like his studies or his extracurricular activities but it was so tiring to try that he stopped caring eventually. (One would guess how much his grades had suffered, but he couldn’t care less). At this point, the only thing that had kept him from dying of boredom in school was to annoy the poor old Kim Junmyeon. In all honesty, he did feel bad to irritate him. But the kick of seeing his reaction was just too good for Jongdae to stop. 

“Good evening, everyone.” The lady at the registration counter spoke at the microphone, snapping Jongdae out of his own thoughts. 

“Welcome to Liebe Speed Dating Event. We are very happy to have all of you here and we hope that you will enjoy the rest of the night.” The tight smile on her beautiful face and her slightly shaking hands were dead giveaways that she was very nervous. “Before we begin, let me explain the rules. At the back of your scorecard, there would be a number printed in bold which determine your seating. The ones with even number would remain seated while the ones with odd number would move to the next table when the bell rings. You would have 8 minutes to get to know each other.”

Jongdae flipped his scorecard. A bold ‘22’ was printed at the back of his scorecard. 

“Liebe speed dating event starts now!” The desk bell rang and the participants moved towards their numbered seats respectively. Jongdae exhaled aloud. _ Ok. let’s do this shit.  _

**

Jongdae, as expectedly, was popular among the ladies and the men as well. The ladies would be complimenting his hair and his kittenish smile, occasionally battling their eyelids to seduce Jongdae. The boy tried not to look put off by their attempts to impress him. As for the men, they seemed genuinely nice too as they asked about his school. But none of them were interested enough for Jongdae to mark his scorecard. 

Just when Jongdae was contemplating whether he should leave in the middle of the event, a familiar figure sat in front of him. Their eyes met. 

“Oh my God.” Kim Junmyeon’s eyes could not have been any bigger when he saw Jongdae. 

“Fancy meeting you here, Kim sonsaeng-nim.” Jongdae smirked, stressing specially on the term of address. Out of all the people he had known in his life, he definitely did not expect to meet his  **_teacher_ ** in a speed dating event. And he certainly did not expect Kim Junmyeon could be so good looking. His hair was gelled upwards, revealing his wide forehead. The big ugly glasses that used to perch on his nose was gone. And his teacher actually looked really good in his casual white long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. 

Kim Junmyeon looked away as he muttered something under his breath. Jongdae thought he heard the word ‘shit’. Jongdae chuckled. His goody old shoe teacher actually cursed.  _ Now the night  _ i _ s getting interesting _ , he thought. 

The teacher heaved a loud sigh. “Why are you here, Jongdae? Aren’t you too young for this?” 

“Shouldn’t I ask you that question?” Jongdae smirked, raising his eyebrows. “Aren’t you a little too old for this?” Jongdae dramatically paused and stage-whispered. “Kim sonsaeng-nim?” 

His teacher quickly looked around him to make sure that no one heard them. “I swear to God, Jongdae. If you say a word about this to anyone in school, I will end you personally.” 

Jongdae chuckled. “Really? Wow, I am terrified right now.” He burst into a loud laughter when Junmyeon glared at him. 

“Well, since we are here, Mr. …” Jongdae laughed as he took a quick glance at Junmyeon’s nametag “... Suho, why don’t we get to know each other?” 

“Jongdae.” Kim Junmyeon gritted his teeth. 

“I’m Chen.” Jongdae beamed, rubbing his hands together excitedly. “So, Mr. Suho, what do you usually do during your free time?”

Junmyeon exhaled loudly, clearly trying to control his temper. 

“Oh, come on. Do you have to be so uptight all the time?” Jongdae whined when his teacher refused to play along. 

His teacher glared. “Do you have to be so annoying all the time?”

Jongdae grinned. “Because it’s fun to irritate you. “So, what’s your hobby?” The younger perched his chin on both his palms. “What’s your favourite movie? Wait, do you even watch movies?” 

The bell rang. Kim Junmyeon wasted no time as he rose from his seat and stormed out of the lounge, ignoring everyone’s curious gaze on him. 

Jongdae chuckled.  _ Oh, this is going to be so fun. _

 

**Part II**

 

“Omma! Why are you doing this to me?!” Mrs. Kim tuned out her son’s whining as she chopped the vegetables she was about to cook for dinner. 

“Ommaaaaa,” His mother continued to ignore him. 

“Omma, you cannot do this to me!” Jongdae fumed in anger. How could she do that to him? Giving away his Playstation to their neighbour without telling him? One could only imagine Jongdae’s shock when he came back from school and Dong Hyuk, the brat next door was holding his Playstation, boasting about how he was going to have a good time with it. 

“Yes, I can, dear.” 

“But,”

"No buts, Jongdae.” Mrs. Kim placed her knife down before facing her son.  “You are failing all of your subjects, Jongdae. At this rate, you are going to fail your entrance exam and you won’t be able to be accepted into law school. What are you going to do then?” 

Jongdae rolled his eyes in exasperation.  _ Here she goes again _ . “Ommaaa…”

“It’s time to be serious, Jongdae. Your future is at stake here.” 

Jongdae slumped against the kitchen counter as he sighed. It seemed that these days he did nothing but sigh. “I can always retake the exam.” He murmured. 

His mother immediately burst into a fit of rage. “Kim Jongdae! Are you even listening to yourself?” She huffed. “It’s final. You will not see your Playstation until I see improvement in your result!” 

“Omma!” 

“I suggest you better start studying  if you want to get your Playstation back.”

 

** 

**Jongdae**

I'm in trouble! 

 

**Krystal**

What is it this time? 

 

**Jongdae**

My mom gave my Playstation 4 to the Lee family next door. She told Uncle Lee that I am not allowed to take them back until she says so

Why is she doing this to me? 

 

**Krystal**

Serves you right

 

**Jongdae**

Shut up bitch. You're not helping.  

 

**Jongin**

I’m sorry to hear that man :(

Perhaps you can ask someone to tutor you

 

**Jongdae**

Urgh.

Everyone hates me

Who would even tutor me?

 

**Krystal**

Too bad 

If you had been a decent person, maybe you could have asked Kim sonsaeng-nim to tutor you

He’s really nice and smart 

 

**Jongdae**

Which Kim are you talking about?

We practically have three Kims in school

 

**Krystal**

The one that you love annoying so much

Kim Junmyeon

 

**Jongdae**

He hates my guts

 

**Krystal**

I know. That's why you are so dead. 

 

**Jongdae**

Krystal Jung Soo Jung

 

**Krystal**

Kim Jongdae.  

One more time you mention my full name and I’ll throw you off our school building

I swear.

 

**Jongin**

Guys, please. 

 

**Krystal**

Mina told me that she overheard Kim sonsaeng-nim graduated as a valedictorian in his university. 

 

**Jongdae**

Nerd. No wonder he's so uptight. 

 

**Krystal**

Guess what, that uptight nerd is your only help. 

But seeing how you are always annoying him in class, he’ll never agree to tutor you. 

Unless you have blackmail materials or something. 

 

**Jongdae**

Blackmail material…

Krystal Jung, you are A genius. 

 

**Krystal**

Well, you are the stupid one. 

**Jongdae**

*inserts middle finger*  

 

Jongdae laughed as he scrolled for Kim Junmyeon’s number in his phone. Talking about the perks of being charming when you literally just have to charm the blushing lady at the registration counter to get the phone number that you wanted. Why hadn’t he thought of it? Of course he could just blackmail Kim Junmyeon to tutor him. It had been three weeks since the last incident. The man had been so embarrassed that he would not even look at Jongdae straight in the eyes in school, which only fuelled the younger’s want to irritate him more than ever. 

  
  
**Jongdae**

Hi, Mr. Kim Junmyeon. 

Or should I say, Mr. Suho?  ;)

 

**Kim Junmyeon**

How did you get my number?  

 

**Jongdae**

I have my sources

;D 

 

**Kim Junmyeon**

I swear…. 

Kim. Jong. Dae. 

 

**Jongdae**

Kim. Jun. Myeon.  

 

**Kim Junmyeon**

What do you want from me? 

 

**Jongdae**

I need you to tutor me. 

 

**Kim Junmyeon**

Why should I? 

 

**Jongdae**

Because if you don't, I will tell someone about our little date three weeks ago 

:D

 

**Kim Junmyeon**

Are you blackmailing me? 

 

**Jongdae**

Yes, I am :D

 

**Kim Junmyeon**

You would not do that. 

 

**Jongdae**

Well, I’ll be honest with you

I am a desperate man who is desperate enough 

to get back his Playstation from the hands of his neighbour’s evil son

So, yes, I might do that 

 

**Jongdae**

You know, you don’t have much choice, actually

 

**Kim Junmyeon**

Fine. 

When do you want to start? 

 

**Jongdae**

Wow? That’s it?

Well, as soon as possible, I think

I have Additional mathematics exam next week

 

**Kim Junmyeon**

Wait for me in the town library tomorrow at 10 a.m. 

**Jongdae**

But it’s Saturday tomorrow! 

 

**Kim Junmyeon**

You can fail your exam then. 

 

**Jongdae**

Damn, fine. 

 

**Kim Junmyeon**

Don’t be late. 

 

**Jongdae**

I try 

  
  


On Saturday, after debating with himself whether the Playstation was worth sacrificing his precious sleep for, Jongdae dragged himself to the town library. 

As he stepped into the quiet space, he spotted his teacher seated at the tables by the window. The older man was engrossed with his reading material, his brows furrowed and lips pursed in a straight line. The sunlight streaming through the window illuminated his hair, turning it a soft shade of gold. For some unknown reason, Jongdae couldn’t take his eyes off the sight before him. It was so ethereal that Jongdae wanted to engrave the scene in his memory. 

The older man lifted his gaze from his reading material only to meet Jongdae’s entranced one. His serene expression immediately morphed into a scowl. “I don’t have all day, Kim Jongdae.”  

Jongdae took deliberate steps towards his teacher before settling in the seat opposite the latter. He raised both of his eyebrows, his lips curled into a playful grin. “Good morning, Kim sonsaeng-nim.”  

“If anyone else knows about it, the deal’s off.” Kim Junmyeon’s piercing glare did nothing to wipe the smile off Jongdae’s smile. 

“Don’t worry, I am not one to break promises.” Jongdae perched his chin on his right palm. “It’s one of my principles which I held on highly.” 

“Principles.” Kim Junmyeon rolled his eyes before snorting loudly. “Right. I’m surprised that you even  have one.” 

“Well, if you get to know me, maybe you’ll find out that I have many other strengths.” Jongdae leaned across the table and stared straight into his teacher’s eyes. Kim Junmyeon’s eyes widened comically at the close proximity between them. Jongdae noticed that his teacher had really fair, almost flawless skin if it wasn’t for that few blemish spot on his left cheek. 

Evidently uncomfortable at their close distance, Junmyeon retreated. “Can we start now?” 

Jongdae backed away from his teacher and sighed while reaching inside his bag for his Additional Mathematics textbook. As reluctant as he was, he really had no choice but to study if he wanted his Playstation back. He shuddered internally as he thought of his Playstation in the hands of that devil Lee Dong Hyuk. 

“Begin with Chapter 1.” 

Kim Junmyeon raised one of his brows. 

Jongdae glared. “Hey, don’t judge. Not everyone is born a genius like you.” 

An exhausted sigh escaped Junmyeon’s lips as he flipped open the first chapter.  

 

  
Jongdae’s gotta admit that despite the fact that Kim Junmyeon might be all stiff and boring, he was really an excellent teacher. In the span of two hours on that Saturday morning, he had managed to make Jongdae understand the concepts of integration and differentiation, both of which Jongdae had always had trouble understanding the concept of. Thanks to Kim Junmyeon, he had miraculously passed his Additional Mathematics monthly test. His mother was satisfied with his improvement but it was still not enough to redeem his Playstation. 

For the following months, Jongdae had no choice but continuously ask (threaten was more like it) him to tutor him in all his subjects and Junmyeon, having his blackmail material in Jongdae’s hands, agreed every time. (well, of course, with some scowls, glares and ‘KIM JONGDAE’s in the most annoyed tone he could manage). 

 

**Jongdae**

I have a Biology exam next Monday. 

 

**Old Man Myeon**

So? 

 

Jongdae narrowed his eyes. “Is this even necessary?” Jongdae said out loud to himself. “You are gonna say yes anyway.” 

“Who are you talking to?” His older sister, Soo Young asked when she passed by his room. 

“No one.” 

Soo Young made a circling motion with her index finger at the side of her head before heading to the kitchen. 

**Jongdae**

Duh? Tutor me, of course.

 

**Old Man Myeon**

Library’s closed on Sunday. 

 

**Jongdae**

We can do it at your house ;)

 

**Old Man Myeon**

No. 

 

**Jongdae**

You know your reputation is in my hands, right?

 

It took exactly fifteen minutes for Junmyeon to reply him. 

 

**Old Man Myeon**

Fine. I’ll send you the address. 

 

**Jongdae**

:D 

Jongdae laughed. Kim Junmyeon was too easy. 

 

** 

“Don’t touch anything and don’t ever enter any of the rooms.” Jongdae rolled his eyes. Since the moment when Jongdae stepped into the apartment, his teacher had been repeating the same thing over and over again. 

“Yes, Kim sonsaeng-nim. You’ve been saying that for God knows how many times already.” 

Junmyeon stared at Jongdae for a long time before he stood up to go to the bathroom. Before he stepped into the bathroom, he called out to Jongdae again. “I mean it, Jongdae. Don’t touch anything.” 

“Oh my God, you are so naggy!” Junmyeon narrowed his eyes before finally closing the bathroom door behind him. The younger shook his head in disbelief before reverting his focus on his Biology textbook. 

 

Unfortunately, Jongdae’s attention span only lasted for 10 minutes before his eyes started to wander around the room. The arrangement in Junmyeon’s living room looked exactly like the ones found in interior design magazines. The walls were painted white. A small potted plant and two photo frames were placed next to the TV on the television cabinet. Jongdae got up and took a better look at the photographes. One was a picture of the younger Junmyeon and whom Jongdae assumed were his friends smiling brightly at the camera. Looking at the photo, the years have been kind to Junmyeon. He looked like he had not aged a day. 

Jongdae held the other photo frame. The other pictures was him smiling with an older woman and Jongdae knew that was Junmyeon’s mother. They had the same eyes. He carefully put the frame back at the exact spot it was before. His eyes then turned to the corridor where the rooms were. He took a quick glance at the closed bathroom door before slowly walking to the one of the rooms. He turned the doorknob and well, well, was he in for the surprise of his life. 

The room was lit with countless fluorescent night glowing stickers, giving the vibe of being in space. Star Wars figurines in all shapes and sizes were neatly arranged next to each other on the wall shelves. 

Jongdae chuckled.  _ Oh my God.  _

The student walked into the room and picked up one of the figurines. He laughed. His teacher is a total Star Wars nerd.  _ Cute _ , Jongdae thought to himself. 

“What are you doing here?” Jongdae whirled around and saw the anger and horror in his teacher’s eyes. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to come in?!” Angry was an understatement to describe Junmyeon’s expression. For the first time, Jongdae was scared of him.  

“I,” Jongdae wanted to explain himself but stopped. It was really his fault, him entering people’s room without asking for their permission. “I’m sorry.”

A look of surprise registered on Junmyeon’s face. “Did you just apologize?”

Jongdae’s brows creased. “Yes?” Now he was confused. “Because it’s rude of me to enter your room when you clearly told me not to.” 

“You,” Junmyeon blinked a few times. 

“What?”

“I’m,” Junmyeon tilted his head. “You are really something, Jongdae.”

Jongdae narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean by ‘something’?”

Junmyeon stared at him with an indescribable expression and for some reason, it made Jongdae’s heart skipped a beat. 

“You are full of surprises, Kim Jongdae.” He didn’t say it in a mocking tone. He actually sounded genuinely astounded. 

Was I really that bad? Jongdae wondered. He looked into Junmyeon’s eyes and he felt it again. That damn skip in his heart.  _ What the fuck is going on?  _

“Just, never mind.” He shook his head. “Let’s continue with your lesson.” Junmyeon beckoned Jongdae to leave the room and locked the door behind them when the younger stepped out of the room. 

"By the way, that was really impressive. I don’t fancy Star Wars but I do admire your efforts to decorate the room and collect those figurines.” 

Junmyeon halted his steps, causing Jongdae almost knocking onto him. His jaw dropped, leaving his mouth ajar. 

“What is it now?” Jongdae remarked impatiently.  _ He is so weird today _ , the younger thought. 

Junmyeon’s brows knitted together. "Are you sure you are Kim Jongdae?"  

Jongdae rolled his eyes. "And now you are being lame.” 

"You are the most ill-mannered student I have probably ever had in my entire teaching career.  You disrupt my class..” Jongdae wanted to retort but Junmyeon held out his hand before he could even do so. “You even blackmail me to tutor you. But minutes ago you apologized for intruding into my room and instead of making fun of me, you actually said that my collection is impressive?”

Jongdae pursed his lips. Okay, now that he heard it from Junmyeon, perhaps he really had been an asshole to his teacher.  "Well, please don’t take things personally. It’s just that you are so formal and stuffy in class-" 

"Jongdae, we are in school and I'm your teacher. What do you expect?" 

“But your reaction when you get all irritated is so adorable and amusing. I can’t help it.” Now Jongdae certainly noticed the blush on his teacher’s cheeks. 

"And risked your marks?” And here they appeared, that cute little eyebrows twitch when Junmyeon was confused. 

"I don't care about my grades. I just need to pass my subjects so my mom would let me have my Playstation back.”

“And you threatened me to tutor you?”

“I don’t really have much choice. No one is willing to tutor me, not when every teacher hates me so much for causing trouble all the time.” 

Jongdae might be mistaken but he thought he saw Junmyeon’s gaze softened. 

The unspoken aura of seriousness between them was starting to stifle Jongdae. He tried to joke to lighten the mood. 

“Well, after you, my Playstation is one of the few things that are keeping me from dying of boredom. Of course I need to get it back.” 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I’m not your toy, Jongdae.” 

“No, you are not. You are more than that.” Jongdae intended to make a cheesy comment just to spite Junmyeon but as the words rolled off his tongue, they carried so much sincerity that it shocked even Jongdae himself. The atmosphere suddenly felt different. There was a weird tension between them; it wasn’t unpleasant but it made Jongdae’s heart pounded extremely hard. Judging from Junmyeon’s flustered look, he knew he wasn’t the only one affected by it. 

“Let’s,” Junmyeon let out an awkward cough. “Let’s continue with your lesson.” 

  
  


**Part III**

 

The arrival of September brought upon heavy rain occurring frequently in the evening hours. Every other day Jongdae would see students and white-collar workers standing with their umbrellas at the bus stop waiting for their public transports; the familiar sounds of water splashing on the road could be heard every now and then. 

 

Jongdae stared at the window, distracted by the sound of the heavy rain hitting the glass window. 

“Jongdae?” A warm hand rested on his arm. 

“Hmm?”

“What are you looking at?” Junmyeon looked at him, his expression tender and his voice so gentle that it made Jongdae’s stomach churned. 

Jongdae shook his head. “Nothing.” 

“I just finished checking your answers. You did really great. We can call it a day for now. We’ll move on to the next topic tomorrow.”

Jongdae nodded. 

The teacher looked at the window and let out a soft sigh. “You should stay here for now. I don’t think you can make it home, not when the rain is so heavy.” 

Jongdae nodded again. 

 

With the final examination approaching in three weeks’ time, Jongdae’s weekly tutoring sessions with Junmyeon have upgraded to daily tutoring sessions. Every day after school, Jongdae would wait for Junmyeon so that they could go to his house for tutoring session. As they saw each other more and more frequent, their relationship was slowly evolving as well. Although Jongdae still teased Junmyeon now and then in class, the younger noticed that the atmosphere between them was heavy, like they were treading along a fine line. It made Jongdae anticipating for something more, something that he himself wasn’t sure what it was. 

 

“Sonsaeng-nim,”

Junmyeon hummed, turning his head to face Jongdae. 

“Have you always want to be a teacher?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why do you want to be a teacher?” 

A small smile graced the teacher’s handsome features.  “When I was young, both my parents had to work to support the family. So, being the eldest in the family, I would always do what I can to help them out by doing the chores and helping my younger brother with his homework. When I was in high school, I would provide tuition to earn extra pocket money. While doing it, I realised I enjoy teaching, so I decided to apply to be a teacher.” 

“I heard that you used to teach in a private school in the city.” 

“Yeah, I did. For three years.” 

“What changed? Why you decided to teach in this small town?”

Junmyeon chuckled. “You are asking lots of questions today.”

Jongdae actually felt shy at Junmyeon’s remark. He smiled awkwardly which made Junmyeon laughed. 

“I was tired of complicated things, I guess. I just want to live a simple, normal life. But,” Junmyeon laughed but it hardly sounded as if he was amused. 

“Hmm?”

“No, nothing.” Junmyeon shook his head. “What about you? What’s your plan for the future?”

Jongdae sighed. “I, I’m not sure whether I want to talk about it.” 

Junmyeon raised his brows in confusion but said nothing. 

“Since I’m gonna be here for a while, I might as well get some reading done.” Jongdae was about to turn to his books when his teacher caught hold of his wrist. 

“Jongdae,” He called out, his voice seemed gentler than ever. “If there’s anything that’s bothering you, you can talk to me about it. I’m always here.” 

Jongdae’s gaze flickered from Junmyeon to his hand on Jongdae’s wrist. Junmyeon caught on his gaze and immediately tried to withdraw his hand from the younger’s wrist. But for some unknown reason, Jongdae instinctively held onto his teacher’s  hand. 

“I know. sonsaeng-nim.” Realising the awkward situation they were in, the younger quickly pulled away. “Thank you,” he said with a shy smile which Junmyeon returned with a warm one. 

 

Long after Jongdae returned home, the spot where Junmyeon had touched him still tingled. Jongdae did not know what to think about it. 

 

** 

The second Saturday night in October had Jongdae ringing Junmyeon’s doorbell as he carried two litres of Minute Maid and two boxes of Hawaiian pizzas. 

“Jongdae?” Junmyeon, needless to say, was surprised to see him at the door. 

“Hello!” Jongdae let himself into the house and headed straight to the kitchen. 

“Why are you here, Jongdae? Shouldn’t you be out with your friends at this time for your post finals celebrations?” 

“Because my friends are all too whipped with their boyfriends to hang out with me for post examination celebration.” Jongdae moved around the kitchen to pour the bottle of orange juice into the mugs and placed them next to the pizzas on the square dining table. It took him a moment to realise that he had been here so often that he knew so well where the things were placed in his teacher’s house. But Junmyeon’s laughter while he settled at the dinner table snapped him out of his trance. 

“Go hang out with your girlfriend then. Why are you bothering me?” Jongdae could sense the teasing tone in his words. 

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” Jongdae took a careful glance at Junmyeon as he sat next to him. “Or a boyfriend.”  _ Wait, why did he even say that?  _

Junmyeon averted his gaze from Jongdae as he took a sip from his mug. 

“What about you?” 

Junmyeon munched on a slice of pizza. 

“Girlfriend?” Jongdae tried. “Boyfriend?” 

“I have never dated anyone in my life.” 

Jongdae looked at Junmyeon suspiciously. “You are joking, right?” The older took another sip from his mug, eyes looking anywhere but at Jongdae. 

The younger’s jaw dropped. “Oh my God, you are serious about this.” 

Junmyeon huffed. “Well, as you can see, I’m not exactly the most interesting person to date.” 

“But you are cute.” The words came out faster than Jongdae would want them to be. 

“Not funny, Jongdae.” 

“I’m not joking. You are really cute. I would totally date you.” Both Jongdae and Junmyeon froze.  _ Shit damn, he did not just say that aloud.  _

After a long awkward pause, Jongdae cleared his throat. “Well, it’s a compliment, you know. I mean, I’m not going to date you, like date you because you are an old man.” That was a very extremely poor attempt to salvage an awkward situation, Jongdae reprimanded himself. 

But it seemed to work because Junmyeon scowled at the younger at that instant. “I get it the first time. Thanks.” 

Jongdae chuckled but he knew he definitely was not laughing on the inside. In fact he was confused as hell but decided to shrug it off when Junmyeon took another slice of pizza and saw the opportunity to tease him about how pizza was bad for his cholesterol. 

After their dinner, Junmyeon asked him to join him for Star Wars marathon. Jongdae rolled his eyes at the movie choice but regardless sat through the entire movies with his teacher and fell asleep on the couch until the next morning.

“Will you be in trouble because you did not come home last night?” Junmyeon bit his lips, concern casted on his face. 

“It’s okay, hyung. It’s not the first time anyway.” And he just called his teacher, ‘hyung’. 

Surprisingly Junmyeon had not said anything about the new term of address. He only nodded and said; “Text me when u reach home, okay? And I’m sorry.” 

“Hyung, it’s okay. It really is.” Jongdae smiled. “I’ll go now.” 

 

It was oddly satisfying for Jongdae to see how Junmyeon stood by the door and waited for the younger to enter the lift. 

  
  


**Part IV**

 

“Hello, hyung.” Jongdae noticed that Junmyeon lifted one of his brows at his monotonous greeting but the student was too tired to care, trudging his way to the living room and settled at his usual spot at the coffee table. It had been a long day. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I am.” He did not even sound convincing to himself. “Yay, let’s do statistics today.” When he flipped open his maths textbook, his teacher caught hold of his wrist. 

“Do you want to talk about it, Jongdae? Whatever it is that is bothering you?” Junmyeon’s eyes filled with concern. 

Jongdae was never one to talk about his troubles with others. When he was upset, his friends left him alone, knowing that asking him to share his problems with them would only agitate him further. 

“I, I’m not sure where to start.” The younger sighed. Junmyeon tried to remove his hold from Jongdae’s wrist but the latter immediately held onto Junmyeon’s hand. He didn’t know why he did that but he wanted Junmyeon close. Lately he had felt and done lots of things that he could barely understand. 

To his surprise, Junmyeon did not push him away. Instead he gently linked their hands together. 

“Are you up for a hike?” 

  
  


** 

“Wow.” Jongdae exclaimed. The evening wind blowed strands of his hair against his face as he and Junmyeon stood on the hilltop overlooking their town. The view before them was amazing, almost like a painting coming to life. He could see the rooftops of the old shop houses owned by most of the elderly town people, the familiar brown tile rooftops from the neighbourhood that he was living in and also the church tower which was standing proud and tall at the far end of the town. The sun was slowly falling behind the horizon, painting the sky brilliant orange with hues of red and crimson.  

Junmyeon grinned. “I know right?” He reached into the plastic bag and handed Jongdae one of the ice-creams that they had bought on their way here. 

“Thank you.” Jongdae unwrapped the wrapper. He glanced at his teacher who was currently seated on the ground and unwrapping his own ice-cream. Both of them finished their ice-cream in silence. 

Perhaps it was the comfortable silence that they shared or his trust in Junmyeon which had slowly built up over their tutoring sessions that made Jongdae spoke. “I feel suffocated.” 

Junmyeon placed his hand on Jongdae’s. It was warm and reassuring. 

“My mother,” Jongdae sighed. “I know that she just wants the best for me. But she doesn’t understand that this is not the future I want.” 

Junmyeon caressed his hand as the younger spoke. Jongdae usually found it annoying that people touched him whenever he was talking about serious stuff but it was comforting when Junmyeon did it. 

“I had a big fight with her today. I told her that I did not want to study law for my degree and she got so mad.” 

“Did you try to reason with her that you are not interested?”

“Hyung,” Jongdae glanced at him. His face contorted with an expression that said ‘nice try, hyung’. “What my mother wants, my mother gets.”

Jongdae linked their fingers together, all the while observing Junmyeon who seemed to be thinking hard. 

“What do you want to do in the future?” 

Jongdae pointed at himself. “Me?” 

Junmyeon nodded. “Do you see anyone else here? Of course I’m talking to you.” 

Jongdae chewed his lips. “Don’t laugh, okay?” 

Junmyeon smiled, his eyes shone with amusement. “I promise I won’t.” 

“I want to be a director, you know, like Steven Spielberg.” Jongdae hung his head low, waiting for the older to laugh at him. But the responses that he had expected didn’t come. Instead, Junmyeon hummed appreciatively. “Well, you do have the talent for it. I’ve seen the short video you’ve directed for last year’s Teacher’s Day celebration. You really did a good job back there.”  

Junmyeon’s approval warmed the younger’s heart. His eyes twinkled in excitement. “You think I have talent?”

Junmyeon shook his head as he offered Jongdae a fond smile. “Yes, you do.” 

The younger’s joy, however, was temporary before it was replaced with disappointment. “When I told my mom about it, she thinks I am just deluding myself. She was telling me that not everyone can be Steven Spielberg.” Jongdae played with Junmyeon’s fingers. 

“It’s not easy.” Junmyeon paused as he tightened his fingers around Jongdae’s “But if you are really keen about it and put in efforts to make it work, you can succeed. But then, life is unpredictable and anything could happen. So, for now, I think you should focus on doing your best in your exams. At least, if anything happen, you can still fall back on that.” 

“Hyung,” Jongdae threw his arms around Junmyeon. “Thank you so much, hyung.” 

Jongdae could feel the older froze at their sudden contact and he immediately regretted his action. But the older then gave a light pat on his back and caressed his hair. Jongdae looked at Junmyeon, who then cupped his face, his gaze probably the gentlest gaze he ever laid upon the younger. 

“You can do it, Jongdae. I believe in you.” 

“Thank you, hyung.” Jongdae could hardly hear his own voice over his pounding heart and harsh breathing. 

When they finally realised how close they were with each other, Junmyeon coughed, evidently awkward  about it. “We probably should head back. It’s getting dark soon.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

On their way back, Junmyeon tried his best to avoid contact with Jongdae. Jongdae tried not to get offended by the change in his behaviour. 

  
  


**Part V**

Jongdae gave a loud yawn. Sitting next to him, Kang Mina slapped his arm. 

“Seriously, Jongdae? We have not even started the first class.” 

Jongdae sighed. “Only a crazy person like you actually loves school so much.” Mina pouted but Jongdae ignored her, trying to get some sleep before the first period. After having to sleep at late hours and waking up in the afternoons during the holidays, his body could not adapt fast enough for the new school semester. And also the fact that he was getting excited to see Junmyeon was also not helping him to sleep better the night before. 

“Good morning class.” The familiar voice had Jongdae sat up so fast that the chair made noises of protest. 

“Good morning Kim sonsaeng-nim.” The class chorused. 

Junmyeon looked around the class. When his eyes met Jongdae’s, his lips curled into a small, shy smile. 

“Welcome back to school. I hope you had spent your school holiday well.” Jongdae grinned. Leave it to Kim Junmyeon, being all formal and awkward. Junmyeon clearly saw Jongdae’s response judging by how he was trying so hard not to pout. 

_ Oh God, he’s so adorable _ , Jongdae thought to himself. 

“I am your form teacher and I’ll be teaching you History as well. So, we’ll have our first lesson and then we’ll elect the class monitor, assistant monitor and treasurer in the last 20 minutes.” 

Junmyeon smiled again at Jongdae before turning to class. “So, from what we’ve learned about the Mesopotamian civilisation last year…” 

 

** 

When the school bell rang for the last time of the day, Jongdae quickly shoved his textbooks into his bag and ready to make the run. 

“Kim Jongdae!” Baekyun yelled despite he was standing right next to him. 

“What is it?” Jongdae snapped, barely able to hide his impatience. Couldn’t they tell that he was in a hurry to get somewhere? 

“We are going to watch Batman vs. Superman. Are you coming?”

“You guys go ahead without me.” 

Krystal eyed him skeptically. “Where are you going?” 

“I, uhm, I need to meet hyu… I mean, I need to see Kim sonsaeng-nim.” Jongdae gripped the straps of his bag. 

Krystal continued to question him. Shit damn Krystal. “But it’s only the beginning of the year. Isn’t it too early to go for tutoring session?” 

“I, uh, well, it’s good to prepare early?” Six pairs of eyes stared at him in disbelief. Jongdae grinned awkwardly. 

“Jongdae?” 

“What?” The tone in Krystal’s voice was making Jongdae nervous. 

“Are you dating Kim sonsaeng-nim?” 

Jongdae spluttered. “What? No!” 

Krystal smirked. “Don’t think I didn’t see you two exchanging fond smiles in today’s class.” She folded her arms in front of her chest. “I didn’t expect you would like the uncle type.” 

“No, it’s not like what you think! He’s just really nice and he helped me out with my studies, that’s all.” 

Krystal shrugged. “Yes, you did really well last year.  But as far as I know, your mom had let Uncle Lee returned your PS4 to you.” 

Jongdae licked his lips nervously. He really did not like where was this going. “Yeah.” 

“So, there’s no need for you to get tutored, isn’t it?” 

“I, well,”  _ Shit, Jongdae. Think, Jongdae, think _ . “Why do you even bother?” Jongdae retaliated. 

Baekhyun could hardly contain his laughter. Jongin, on the other hand, did not say anything but that amused smile ticked Jongdae as much as Baekhyun’s obnoxious laughter. 

Krystal remarked. “I thought I would never see the day where the great Kim Jongdae has a huge crush on his teacher.” 

“Shut up, Krystal. It’s not like what you think it is. I don’t have a crush on anyone, okay? He’s really a nice person that’s all.” 

Krystal chuckled. “Sure, keep telling yourself that.” 

“You guys are dumb. I am late. Gotta go.” 

 

When Jongdae took the usual route to Junmyeon’s house, he thought of his friend’s words. Really, he should not be bothered about it; after all, they always joked about things like this. But something about what they said really hit home. 

 

Jongdae shook his head. “It can’t be, right? No way. He’s so old, like ancient old. No, no, no.” The student talked to himself, failing to notice the weird glances thrown at his direction. When he eventually reached his teacher’s apartment, he rang the doorbell, waiting for his teacher to open the door. His heart pounded and Jongdae realised how his heart would always pound like this whenever he waited for his teacher to open the door. 

 

“Jongdae.” 

 

Junmyeon was smiling so brightly at him. And damn, Krystal was so right about this. 

 

** 

 

“Jongdae.” 

The younger brushed away his hair that was blew by the strong wind against his face and looked at his teacher who was holding out a can of Coca-Cola. 

“I usually don’t buy this because it’s not healthy. But since you like it and you deserve it anyway, so you can have it.” Junmyeon shrugged.

Jongdae tilted his head in confusion. 

Junmyeon chuckled. “I saw your result. You were fifth in your class and you got the highest for Additional Mathematics last year.” 

“Oh.” Jongdae’s cheeks turned pink as he took the drink from Junmyeon. “Thank you. I mean, it’s all because of your help. Without you, I don’t think I can barely pass.”

His teacher shook his head, smiling. “It was all your own effort. I was just there to guide you.” 

“But still, you’ve helped me. So, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” The teacher ruffled his already messy hair before settling next to him. 

 

They were back again on the top of the hill just like last year when his teacher first brought him. Jongdae’s gaze automatically fell on Junmyeon who was currently enjoying the evening breeze. He had not seen his teacher during their two months of school holidays because his parents insisted the whole family to spend time at their grandparents’ house in Singapore. He took in his teacher’s appearance. The older man had lost some weight, his jawline more prominent than before and his body frame looked smaller. Despite hidden behind those thick framed glasses, Jongdae still saw the dark circles underneath those beautiful eyes. Had he been eating well? Had he even been sleeping well? What was keeping him awake at night? 

 

“Hyung.” 

“You know, Jongdae,” Junmyeon chuckled. “I am your teacher who is 17 years older than you. I don’t think it’s appropriate for you to call me hyung.”

“Hyung.” Jongdae called out almost in a whine. 

Junmyeon shook his head, taking a sip from his 100Plus. His facial expression said it all: Why do I even try? 

“Yes, Jongdae?” 

“I think I like you.” Jongdae thought that the older had never whirred around so quickly as he did now. 

“I like you. A lot. Like more than a teacher. I like you like how boys like girls.” 

“What?”

The high schooler looked at Junmyeon who was stunned. 

“It makes sense now, hyung. It all makes sense now.” 

Jongdae sensed the anxiety in his voice. “What makes sense, Jongdae? This, this is not funny.”

The younger’s gaze searched his teacher’s. “I always look forward to our tutoring sessions. I enjoy spending time with you. I actually missed you a lot during the school holidays. It felt so weird not being able to see your handsome face.” 

Junmyeon went absolutely still, eyes widened. 

“There, I said it. And, yeah, I’ve just come to realise that you are really gorgeous, like really good looking even with those old-fashioned glasses and your horrible fashion taste.    
“I... what?” Junmyeon’s face was now beet red. When Jongdae tried to go near him, he immediately retreated. 

“Jongdae, please, this is not funny.” His teacher actually looked genuinely intimidated by him. 

“I’m not joking.” Jongdae tilted his head. “Do you like me too?”

“Jongdae!” 

The younger laughed. “I think you do. Well, can’t help it, isn’t it? Not when I’m so charming like this.” 

“Oh my God,” Junmyeon exclaimed. “I, I don’t have feelings for you.” 

Jongdae immediately leaned towards his teacher. They were so close that Jongdae could feel his teacher’s breath on him. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Jongdae. I...I’m sure.” The older’s breath was ragged. Jongdae smiled. Although he did not let it show, the fact that Junmyeon felt the same about him sent a thrill of excitement through his veins. 

“Hmm, you are not really convincing, Kim sonsaeng-nim.”

He sighed, his expression pained as he moved away from the younger. “Jongdae, you are seventeen. You are still learning about yourself, and this, this is just a phase. You’ll get over it before you even know you do.” 

His teacher was right. Despite that he came out as a bisexual three years ago, he had never dated anyone of the same sex before. For now,  he was attracted to guys but Jongdae was realistic to know that nothing was absolute. Maybe ten or twenty years later he might realise that he was not into guys as he thought he was. After all, things changed all the time. 

“Maybe, you are right. We’ll see about that. Who knows what will happen in the future, right?”  He grinned at his teacher. The latter’s smile did not reach his eyes as they usually do. Jongdae decided that anything but sadness suited Kim Junmyeon. 

“What about you? Do you think your feelings for me is just a phase?” 

“Jongdae…” Junmyeon groaned. 

The younger laughed. Now that was more like the Kim Junmyeon that he had a crush on. “Do you want to date me?” 

“Jongdae!” The exasperated expression on Junmyeon’s face was priceless. “For crying out loud, you are my student, which means you are underage!” 

“Age is just a number, hyung.” Much to Junmyeon’s dismay, Jongdae winked. 

Junmyeon pinched his temples. “Jongdae, please.” 

“So, you would totally date me if I am not your student.” 

“Oh my God, Jongdae!” His teacher’s voice went a few octaves higher. 

Jongdae burst into laughter. “Anyway, even though we are not dating, you will still see me everyday since you still need to tutor me.” 

Junmyeon narrowed his eyes at his student. 

He wiggled his eyebrows. “Remember last year ? The speed dating thing?”

“Shut up, Jongdae. You just wouldn’t let me live that down, would you?”

“Nope. Or else you won’t agree to tutor me anymore and I can’t afford that, not when the public exam’s in this year and I need to ace these shit to realise my dream.” 

The corners of Junmyeon’s lips curled. “You actually took my advice.” 

“Of course. I am having the biggest crush on you. Whatever you say matters a lot to me.” 

“Jongdae, stop flirting with me, please.” Junmyeon scowled but Jongdae noticed how the tip of his teacher’s ear turned red. 

Jongdae laughed. For the first time in a long time, he felt there was something in life to look forward to. 

  
  


** 

Whoever decided to create the public exam was a fucking sadist, Jongdae concluded. Why these people would want to create an exam where they had to memorise everything they had learned within these two years for nine fucking subjects? Fuck the system, Jongdae would say as he threw his notes away, only to pick them up later because yes, he needed to fucking pass the exam. 

As November was fast approaching, the Form Five students nationwide were busy preparing for the public examination. Although Jongdae was doing much better in his studies now that he was actually giving a shit about his grades, he was still struggling with his Maths. But luckily for him, Junmyeon was helping him to cope with the subject, giving him extra tutoring and tips to solve the popular type of questions asked during the exam. He even allowed Jongdae to come over to his house to study in which the younger happily indulge in the privilege. 

The constant studying was exhausting and mundane for Jongdae. But he felt he could endure it with Junmyeon by his side. Despite being so busy himself, Junmyeon would still make time to tutor Jongdae, encouraging him whenever he was stressed out. He would listen to Jongdae’s problems and even cooked for him several times when he missed his meals. No one had ever been so nice to Jongdae, not even his own best friends or his family members and it scared him knowing how quickly he was getting attached to his teacher. 

Ever since his confession in the beginning of the year, for some reason, Junmyeon was very cautious about their physical contact, ensuring very minimal to no contact at all. But, being a rebellious person as Jongdae always was, he would make sure to initiate contact with him, be it just holding hands or sitting so close together that their thighs would be touching.  Junmyeon did not reciprocate but he did not push him away. For Jongdae, it was good enough. 

 

“Hey,” A gentle shake on his shoulder stirred Jongdae from his sleep. 

“Do you want to take a nap? You look really tired.” Junmyeon offered, his gaze filled with concern. 

“Urgh,” Jongdae stretched. “But I still need to finish reading this.” He gave a quick glance at his Biology textbook. 

“Come on. Ten minutes’ nap won’t hurt.” Junmyeon pulled Jongdae up from his spot at the coffee table and dragged the half-asleep boy to his guest room. 

 

Exhausted, the younger fell onto the bed. When the elder tried to cover Jongdae with the blanket,  Jongdae pulled him down, causing the teacher to fall onto the bed as well. 

“Jongdae.” The younger paid no attention to his teacher’s protest as he snuggled against his teacher’s  **_broad_ ** (Jongdae was definitely surprised that his teacher worked out) chest  and wrapped his arms around his waist.  Junmyeon tried to wiggle out of his hold but Jongdae held onto him tighter. 

“Jongdae.” 

“Just tonight, hyung. I’m tired and you are so comfortable to cuddle with.” 

It seemed to convince Junmyeon as he stopped moving and lied still. Jongdae grinned triumphantly as he could hear Junmyeon’s pounding heartbeat loud and clear. 

Before he fully succumbed into darkness, he thought he felt a pair of soft lips on top of his head followed by a soft voice that said: “sleep well, Jongdae-ya.” 

 

**

After nine grueling months of studying and insufficient sleep, Jongdae couldn’t be more happier when the public examination has ended. He had not seen Junmyeon for a month now because his mother had him under house arrest so that he would concentrate on his study.  Just when he thought he could finally see his hyung, he had to prepare for his graduation ceremony and sending application to universities. 

 

“Jongdae!” His mom shouted from downstairs. 

 

**Jongdae**

I’m sorry, hyung. 

I can’t come over tonight.

 

**Junmyeon hyung**

It’s okay. You must be busy for your graduation ceremony. 

I’ll see you when I see you 

Take care :)

 

Jongdae stared at the message and sighed. He swore the world was out to make his life difficult. 

“JONGDAE!”

“YES MOM! COMING!”

 

**Graduation Day**

The school hall was filled with students and parents present for the graduation ceremony. Jongdae sat next to Jongin and other classmates as they were arranged according to alphabetical order. He took a quick glimpse at the teachers seat and spotted Junmyeon. The older saw him and smiled at him. He returned the smile. 

“Who are you smiling at?” Jongin asked. 

“No one.” 

Jongin tried to look at the same direction that Jongdae was looking at but Jongdae turned his head forward. “Sit still. Ceremony is starting soon.” 

Jongin scoffed but nevertheless obeyed Jongdae. 

 

When the ceremony ended, Jongdae wanted to look for Junmyeon but his parents and friends wanted to take pictures with him and he could not say no, when they would not see each other again for a long time. The whole process of taking photographs and saying goodbyes did not seem to end and Jongdae was just tired of it and he wanted to see and talk to Junmyeon. 

 

Eventually, it came to an end and just when he wanted to go to the staff room, someone tapped on his shoulder. Jongdae groaned internally.  _ Why can’t you all just leave me alone for once?  _

“Hey, where are you going?” Baekhyun asked. 

“I’m going to…”

“He’s going to see Kim sonsaeng-nim.” Krystal came over and wrapped her arms around Jongin. She chuckled. “You really like him, do you, Jongdae?” 

“I,” Jongdae did not deny that. He could but he did not want to.” 

“Shit, Jongdae. You are in so deep.” Jongin helpfully supplied. 

“You spend an awful lot of time with him and not to mention, you are so much happier, Jongdae.” Krystal said with a fond smile on her pretty face. 

“It’s just a stupid crush. It will go away.” 

Krystal grinned. “Do you even believe what you say?” 

Honestly, Jongdae did not believe himself. How could he when Junmyeon was always on his mind: his bright laughter at whenever the younger told him puns; his embarrassed smile when the younger flirted with him; his cute pout when he couldn’t win over Jongdae in arguments. 

“As much as I would let you go look for him now, I just heard that the teachers would be having a short meeting right after the graduation ceremony. You won’t get to talk to him much even if you head to the staff room now.” 

Jongdae sighed.

“Now, now.” Baekhyun put his arms around Jongdae. You’ll just have to hang out with us before you can meet your boyfriend teacher.”

Jongdae groaned. “Shut the fuck up.” 

Krystal laughed. “Oh, Jongdae, you are so whipped.” 

And Jongdae hated that he could not refute Krystal. 

 

** 

“Jongdae?” The said student straightened up when he heard Junmyeon called his name. His mouth was slightly ajar when he took in his teacher’s appearance. Unlike any other day, the older man’s hair was tousled and he was not wearing his glasses. The top buttons of his shirt were left undone and his white long sleeves were rolled up. His teacher was a hot mess. 

Uncomfortable at Jongdae’s blatant stare, Junmyeon cleared his throat. “What are you doing here? I mean,” He glanced at his watch. “It’s already 6 p.m. Shouldn’t you be celebrating your graduation with your friends?” 

Jongdae smiled. “I was waiting for you. I hadn’t seen you in a long time and I want to celebrate my graduation with you.” Junmyeon licked his lips nervously, his eyes darting away from Jongdae. 

Jongdae held up a bottle of Coca-Cola and a bottle of 100plus. “Let’s go celebrate.” Jongdae offered. 

Junmyeon nodded, chuckling. 

 

** 

“I have something for you.” 

Jongdae cocked his head, eyes twinkled with excitement. The older reached into his sling bag and handed a rectangular gift box to Jongdae. 

“What is this?”

“You can open it now if you want to.” 

Carefully, Jongdae opened the lid. Like a child receiving his present on a Christmas morning, his eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of a men’s watch within the present box. 

"I know this is probably the cheapest watch that you have ever received but I think it really suits you,” Junmyeon said. 

“And, Jongdae?” Jongdae looked up and Junmyeon gave him the brightest smile. “Congratulations on your graduation. I’m proud of you.” 

“Thank you so much, hyung!” Jongdae quickly looped his arms around his teacher’s neck before turning his gaze at the watch. 

“Can I wear this now?” Jongdae removed the watch from the box and began to wear it. “Of course, it’s yours now.” The younger beamed as he stroked the surface of the watch. 

“I really like it.” 

Junmyeon grinned. “I’m glad you do.” 

 

They sat quietly next to each other, occasionally sipping their drinks. Jongdae really missed this; the comfortable silence between them as they sat and watched the sunset on the hilltop. 

“So, what’s your plan for the future?” 

Jongdae beamed, already excited to share the great news with Junmyeon. “I’ve just been accepted to New York University to study digital cinematography.”

“Really? That’s really good! You can finally do what you dream of. I’m really happy for you.” Junmyeon paused, his brows creased. “But your mom…”

“She’s quite mad about it, honestly. But my dad convinced her to let me go and try it out. She is really sure that I am going to give up halfway through though.” 

“You’ll just have to prove her wrong.” 

Jongdae smiled. “Yeah.” 

“When are you leaving?” 

“This Sunday.”

“That would be three days from now.” Junmyeon remarked, his voice calm. Jongdae wondered whether he was really that calm on the inside. 

“Yeah.” 

“ You are going to succeed, Jongdae. I know you will.” 

Jongdae stared at Junmyeon, trying to engrave every single detail of Junmyeon’s face into his mind. He was going to miss him so much. God knew how he felt when he received the letter of acceptance. He was thrilled at the opportunity to be one step closer to his dream but at the same time, he knew what that meant for him and Junmyeon. He did not want to leave Junmyeon but he knew he had to go if he wanted to be with Junmyeon for a long time (a voice in the back of his mind whispered ‘forever’). 

“Hyung…”

“It’s never going to get into your head, is it? It’s Kim sonsaengnim to you, brat.” Junmyeon chuckled. 

“Can you wait for me, hyung?”

Junmyeon stared at Jongdae who held his gaze. 

“I’ve thought of it thoroughly, of what we have between us right now. Hyung, I don’t think it’s a crush that’s going to go away. I think I am in love with you.” 

“Jongdae…”

“What I feel for you, hyung, is something I’ve never felt for anyone before. That constant need to see you, to hold you. I think of you all the time. And when you hold me, my heart, I know it’s so cliche, but my heart just pounded so hard and my stomach would just do this weird flipping.”

“Jongdae, you, you are young. You don’t really know what you are talking.” 

“Do you even believe in the things that you are telling me?”

“Jongdae…” 

“I love you, hyung. And I’m convinced you feel the same for me too.” 

“I…” Junmyeon sighed. Jongdae knew his feelings were not unrequited. He only wished he had knew it sooner. He should have been more aware what Junmyeon’s gaze when he thought he was not looking had meant. He should have realised that Junmyeon going all flustered when he flirted openly with him really had nothing to do with his nonexistent dating history. Jongdae was always feel warm knowing how the man had gone all out to take care of him despite being busy with his own work as well. But then, he was in denial himself for a long time. 

 

And Junmyeon. Jongdae sighed. It would never be easy for Junmyeon to admit his feelings for him. Jongdae was conscious about their age gap and Junmyeon’s ethics as a teacher. That was why he had tried to repress his feelings for Jongdae. But deep down, Jongdae knew Junmyeon wanted this as much as he did. 

“I know I am young and I don’t have anything. But if you could wait for me, just for a few years, I’ll come back for you. I promise I’ll be worthy of you.” 

“Jongdae,” 

Jongdae reached for his hand and linked their hands together, placing a kiss on Junmyeon's hand.  

Junmyeon stared at Jongdae, his expression pained. He bit his lips before slowly retracting his hand and got up. Jongdae followed suit.

“Hyung,” 

“Take care Jongdae. I wish you the best for your future undertakings."  

“Hyung…” 

Junmyeon turned around and walked further from Jongdae. 

"I'll come back for you Junmyeon! Just wait for me!" Despite the younger’s loud confession, Junmyeon had not once turned around. 

 

“Wait for me, hyung. I’ll come back for you”. 

 

**Part VI**

“Today, we’ll be looking at Life’s Brief Candle by William Shakespeare.” Groans from every corner of the room. Junmyeon bit the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from chuckling. K _ ids these days just don’t know how to appreciate good literature, _ he thought to himself. 

“Turn to page 96. The first line, “Tomorrow, tomorrow and tomorrow…” 

“Mr. Kim, can’t we learn something else instead? Life’s Brief Candle is so depressing.”

_ That voice. _ Junmyeon looked up from his book. 

Kim Jongdae sat at the far end of the class, his chin propped on his right hand. His eyes twinkled with mischief as he beamed ever so brightly. 

Junmyeon’s heart raced at the sight of his former student. He didn’t look as if he has aged a day, his boyish feature still very much prominent despite the stylish glasses perched on his nose. His hair was now a light shade of brown. The plain gray shirt and black jeans was perfect on his lean body. 

“What do you say, Mr. Kim?” Jongdae winked which elicited a chuckle from Junmyeon. 

 

** 

 

“When did you arrive in Korea?” They were once again seated on the exact spot on the hilltop four years ago. Junmyeon’s heart skipped a beat as he looked at Jongdae sitting next to him. This moment felt too surreal that he had to secretly pinch himself twice to make sure it was real, that he was not dreaming. 

Jongdae fed himself a spoonful of ice-cream from his ice-cream cup. “This morning. I could’ve come back earlier if it wasn’t for my visa. I needed to go through the termination process and it took forever to be done.” 

Now that Jongdae was here, Junmyeon couldn’t help but to think of the promise made 4 years ago. Junmyeon did not want to put his hopes too high. Jongdae was just a child, back then. He could have forgotten about it. 

“So, what are you planning to do next?” 

Jongdae tapped his chin before turning to Junmyeon, a cheeky smile plastered on his face. “I’m planning to marry you.” 

Junmyeon’s eyes grew wide. 

“Jongdae,” 

His playful gaze was immediately replaced with an earnest one. “If you think I forget, no, I did not. I told you I would come back for you.” 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon swallowed as Jongdae was leaning closer to him. 

“Are you seeing anyone now?”

“Why, why do you want to know?”

Jongdae pouted. “Of course I need to know. I need to get rid of any potential competitor before I marry you.” 

It was obviously a joke, but his words stirred Junmyeon’s emotions. Realising that Junmyeon was shaken by his joke, Jongdae’s gaze immediately softened and reached out for Junmyeon’s hand. 

“I’m serious. Are you in a relationship now? I won’t be mad if you are dating someone. But I want you to know that I am not giving you up without a fight. I might be joking about things but when it comes to you, I am serious.” 

 

Before he met Jongdae, Junmyeon had once fell in love with a guy who, no surprise, broke his heart. The guy was leading him on, indulging in the love and care Junmyeon was stupid enough to shower him with, making Junmyeon thought that he had a chance with him. Eventually, reality set in and Junmyeon decided to nurse his broken heart in this small town, only to meet another possible heartbreak. 

Junmyeon could not deny that he had found Jongdae extremely good looking and charming when he first seen Jongdae in his class. And despite he constantly frustrated Junmyeon with his endless teasing and mockings, Junmyeon still found himself attracted to this boy. And yes, he actually found out that he was a pedophile, after all, being sexually attracted to a schoolboy. When he saw Jongdae at the speed dating event, he was certainly convinced that he was doomed for life. And even more when Jongdae blackmailed him to tutor him. (He already decided to tutor the boy when he asked, blackmail material or not). 

But as he got to know the boy more, he realised that there was more than just meet the eye. Beneath the playful, flirty appearance, Jongdae was just lonely and lost. And he was so adorable and cuddly all the time (Jonghyun, his friend, was right. He really had a thing for cute boys.) It did not take long before Junmyeon realised he was head over heels for the boy. It was so wrong at all levels, what with the boy was just seventeen and he was his teacher who was, for goodness’ sake, seventeen years older than him. But when Jongdae smiled and called him hyung, it had felt right, that as if he was meant to love and protect him at all costs. 

Years of suppressing his feelings for the boy had not done anything good for him. Instead, it left him yearning even more for the boy. Now that Jongdae was no longer a boy and he was willing to be with him, he could no longer find it in him to fight away his feelings. No, Junmyeon did not want to fight it anymore, not when what he wants the most was right before him. 

“No, I am not seeing anyone.” Jongdae grinned. “How can I when I’m in love with you?”

Jongdae’s eyes turned wide, lips slightly ajar, as if he couldn’t believe what he just heard. And Junmyeon instantly went red. 

“Junmyeon hyung,” 

“I miss you.” Junmyeon felt a certain warmth as Jongdae linked their fingers together. “I miss you too.” 

Junmyeon took a shy glance at Jongdae who now grinned so brightly. 

“I thought I would never hear you admit it.” Jongdae chuckled. 

“I thought I would never say it. But,” Junmyeon pursed his lips. “Are you sure about this, Jongdae? I am not exactly an ideal partner …” 

“Old man, I am in love with you since forever. So yes, I am absolutely sure.” Jongdae chuckled before leaning in to kiss Junmyeon. 

 

The End. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> P.S. As I am not very familiar with the American education system, the education system mentioned in this fic is based on Malaysia's education system. You can read more about it in Wikipedia. I hope it's not too confusing for you :)
> 
> Hey hey! First of all, thank you Critcap Mods for hosting this fest once again this year. I know it takes lots of hard work to organise this fest. So, thank you. I would also like to thank my beta reader and my soulmate, H, for beta-reading and providing suggestions to improve this story. H, you are an angel sent from heaven to me and I love you a lot. And also, thank you, my sister, E, for beta-reading this in a hurry despite you needed to do laundry at that time. Thank you for enduring my angsty ass all the time. You know I love you right hahah? Dear prompter, your prompt is really interesting and I really hope that I did justice to your prompt. And last but not least, to my dear readers, I’m really sorry if my piece does not live up to what you would expect because I was facing the worst writer’s block ever and I tried to write as best as I could. So, feel free to leave any constructive criticism and thank you for reading this.


End file.
